


窥

by anzaljane



Category: EXO
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzaljane/pseuds/anzaljane
Summary: 夏日？清凉小品
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 13





	窥

他把衣服解到了第二个扣子，再解下去就是.......吴世勋屏住了呼吸。

额上流下的汗迷到眼睛里，蚊子在耳边嗡嗡作响，吴世勋拼命挤着眼睛，想避免这些干扰。面前的竹叶尖喇喇的，吴世勋偏了偏头继续屏息。

长廊下那个男孩伸长了臂膊，要把身上挂着的短衫褪去。竹叶里蹲着的男孩的目光不受控制地延伸到指尖，薄如蝉翼的小衫褪去下面就是雪白的酮体，肘关节莹润又泛着浅浅的粉，分明是不值钱的衣裳也变成包裹着精美玉石的绸布，一寸一缕地慢慢延开。

吴世勋一点也不敢大意地屏着呼吸，直到对面的人终于轻巧地回头，把小衫扔进竹筐，又抱来木桶和一个大浴桶。终于确定了，他正要做就是自己心里所想的事，少年的吴世勋感到心脏砰砰跳，又在正人君子的选择中游移不定，脚下更是挪不动半分。那少年与他年纪相仿，也许大上几岁，做起事来却游刃有余。绑绳子，扔吊桶，抽水龙，动作一气呵成。他分明像个前卫的学生，又丝毫没有保护隐私的意识，不过以这个小镇最自然的方式准备沐浴，为了提吊桶省力，两只被打湿的裤管尽量地分开来，薄薄的衣物透着小腿的肉色，下面露出两截精瘦的脚踝。

从走和不走的矛盾里醒来的时候，已经来不及了。他分明地看到那男孩弓下半身褪去最后蔽体的衣物。像是从前看过的西洋电影慢动作，舒缓的午后一切动作都被放慢了，他清楚地看到了一切他不该看到的东西。 可那个男孩对此一无所知，迈进了那个对他来说大的不像话的木桶。现在在走也来不及了，吴世勋想，难道要说：“我什么都没看到？”那也太此地无银三百两了。纠结地想了半晌，还是决定把偷窥进行到底。

其实如果是这样一个小少年，任谁也不会多想，更何况这个被偷窥的对象，也不过是个小伙子呢？可少年吴世勋很认真，他还想到这个哥哥真的很漂亮。如果不是……不是这样尴尬的场合，一定要认识一下他的。 可是眼下的问题是，这个木桶实在是大的不像话。吴世勋有些气闷，那个哥哥整个身子都沉在里面，只有两个脚丫一下一下地往天上拨着水玩。他失神地望着那对脚丫在墙上投下的日影，耀眼的阳光一尘不变，又倏忽那个影子跃动一下，一段诱人曲线起伏，又在他挪回视线前及时地隐藏起来。

渴，从来没有这么渴过。他说不出自己蹲在这里是在等什么。或许等他穿戴好衣服，可以认识一下他。或许可以知道他是谁；或者，吴世勋也不愿意承认，他还想再看一次“不该看到的东西”。那个男孩的性器，还未勃起，安静地蛰伏在软软的耻毛中，因为淋了水而紧密地贴近皮肤。如果一定要说……自己也有的玩意儿，有什么稀奇，可他的又确实比自己的秀气好看。那一片白花花的肌肤也只是让他觉得想上手摸，可是点缀的粉色几乎让他呼吸一窒。即使说不出自己在等什么，吴世勋足下也没动一步，只是拼命地滚动着喉结想这该死的蚊子什么时候能安静点。

“谁呀？”酷暑正吹的他晕乎，一声清脆的疑问句伴随水哗哗的声音。不会吧，吴世勋瞪大了双眼，心脏跳动的声音骤然增大充斥了整个感官，被发现了。正犹豫措辞时又听到那边一声招呼“来了来了”，原来是送外套来的。他转过头一边放松一边又感到失望，那人已不知何时穿戴齐整，正在笨拙地与扣子斗争，小脸微微皱着撅起唇，露出一个又弯又深的酒窝，被沐浴的水汽蒸的像某种点心。终于整理好扣子，于是半是解恨一般把腰带用力一拉。

真可爱。短暂的喜悦攫住吴世勋的心又迅速地逃遁了。那个哥哥轻巧地拉开门离开，吴世勋在原地呆着，开始发愁怎么回去。翻墙进来是被追的迫不得已了，一路进来才发现好像误入了什么了不得的地方，这地儿分明是个花柳之处。让人发现他吴小少爷在这那还得了？他一步一顿离开让他魂不守舍的后廊，一路避着人和空中浮散的脂粉香，终于找到一个方便翻出的地方。

轻盈地跳上墙，跃下之前吴世勋神使鬼差地回头望了一眼，想到那个哥哥怎么出现在这里，心里有种调味盒子打翻的感觉。可这只是数不清日子的漫长夏日一个寻常的午后，他也不知道未来会发生什么。

t b c


End file.
